Confession from a Dumbass
by YokoChu
Summary: For TWD Kink Meme Rick confesses that he loves Shane but Shane doesn't want to be seen as gay, and ends their friendship. But Shane loves Rick too, and he regrets his decision and a week later he confesses his love for Rick. Rick/Shane, Slash, Rated T might switch to M for later chapters.


**Summary: Rick confesses that he loves Shane but Shane doesn't want to be seen as gay, and ends their friendship. But Shane loves Rick too, and he regrets his decision and a week later he confesses his love for Rick.  
Rating: T (possibly M for later chapters)  
Pairing: Rick/Shane (obviously XD)**

I saw this post on TWD kink meme and thought I would try my hand at it even if I don't fully ship this pairing, pfft. I hope you don't mind I made it to a week instead of a day but anyway, I hope you enjoy ;u;

* * *

****Shane couldn't believe what happened or what he said. One minute He and Rick were talking about what they were going to do next, and then the next Rick is confessing his feelings to the larger man. Shane just stared at him, giving a look of scrutiny, half hoping he was joking and the other half hoping he was serious. Shane though couldn't help what flew out his mouth a second later.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, man?" Shane said rather harshly. Rick practically crumbled seeing the other man look angered. "You think I'm gay? Much less, for you?" Shane couldn't believe he was saying these words. "What about your wife huh, or Carl?"

"She knows," Rick offered quietly. Shane scoffed picking up his gun and headed for the house. "Don't come near me, our friendship is done, you hear me?!" Shane shouted off his shoulder, not looking at Rick but at the trees behind him, not wanting to see his devastated look.

That had been over a week ago, now they had a dumb as shit prisoner to take care of. Shane of course just wanted to kill the boy and get it over with, but no Rick opposed and said they should at least give the boy a chance, take him somewhere and drop him off. That's have they wound up in a new rather awkward situation.

The silence in the car was unbearable, Shane couldn't stand it he was starting to get a bit twitchy. After what happened when Rick confessed was in some cases hostile. The two butt heads constantly, even over little things, like who get the shower first, which Shane found to all be ridiculous but he be damned he didn't fight back. Rick also seemed to be relatively rude and rough with the larger man not fearing getting hurt as a result.

Shane knew they weren't on the best of terms but they never thought they would eventually wind up brawling in a parking lot, much less having walkers show up, but then again they always seemed to show up at the worst times.

Eventually Shane found him self to trapped inside a school bus, walkers pushing constantly against the door. He cursed the ex sheriff's deputy and his sweet ass up and down when he saw Rick making a move to leave him behind. _'wait what?'_

The only way he was going to get out was to kill the walkers that surrounded the bus, which he deemed pretty much impossible.

He couldn't contain his cry of joy when he saw Rick coming back and parking near the tail end of the bus. He dashed for the back of it and quickly opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Why's you come back?" Shane questioned.  
"Couldn't let a fine man like you get eaten alive, could I?" Rick said humor lacing his words. Shane had never been more grateful for his looks than in that moment.

* * *

When they got back Shane couldn't help but recall his thoughts when he was trapped inside the bus. Did he really feel something for Rick? Yes he did. He remember attending Rick Lori's wedding and forcing himself not to object when the priest asked. Really if he had know it would have ended up like this he would object the hell out of that marriage.

Truthfully that's why he went after Lori, she and Carl were the only ones close enough to Rick. He wanted to pretend that just maybe, he wasn't dead, and right beneath him. He always knew it was a lie.

Now though? He could have Rick now, he could kiss, cuddle him, and spoil the hell out him that he restrained from doing before the shit storm. 'But I was such an ass to him about it, how can I make it up to him?' He thought that maybe he could ask Maggie or hell Dale even. It's not like he could go out buy some flower and chocolate and ask Rick to forgive him.

He seriously had no idea.

* * *

Shane knew this would and could be the most disturbing conversation the old man has ever had. "Hey Dale could I ask you something?" Shane asked squinting as the sun seemed to direct its light at him. The old man seemed to be watchful, hesitating.

"Sure," Dale said eventually. Shane rubbed his scalp, a bad habit for when he was nervous.

"Um...I have a problem, see I said some really mean things to a...uh girl who confessed to me, how do I apologize, like romantically?" Shane's cheeks heated up when he referred to Rick as a female. Dale though seemed to be really thinking on it though.

"Not much you can do with walkers around. Maybe take her on a nice walk in the moonlight, pick her some wildflowers maybe?" Dale suggested. He smiled looking at the ex-cop.

"Yeah that sounds good, thanks," Shane said and turned to walk away.

"Might I ask who this girl is?" Dale called after him.

"Rick," Shane grunted and ran into the house.

* * *

"Hey, Maggie?" Shane said running into the brunette after ducking away from Dale.

"Yeah?" She said in her usual drawl.

"Do you mind finding some nice flowers for me?" He had no idea how to pick the right flowers, much less tell a daisy form a rose. She raised a brow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Not at all, but why?" She asked. _'why do these people need to know every goddamn thing?' _he thought.

"There for a girl I like," Again he referred to Rick like he was some damn woman, he didn't know how long he could pretend it was for an actual girl.

"Okay as long as there not for me"

"Trust me they aren't,"

* * *

_'Flowers? Check, clean clothes? Check,' _He chucked at the last item, but he wanted a nice night with Rick so clean as fuck clothes were essential. Now the hard part, convincing Rick to come along with him. He was sure that Rick would instantly put up a fight as soon as he saw him.

He spotted him near where the graves were of Sophia and others. He silently went over to him and stood next to him, hiding the flowers behind his back. It took Rick only seconds to realize someone had joined him. He looked up at Shane, putting on a non-threating but equally as dangerous glare.

"Rick, look man, I'm sorry for what I said to you when you confessed, I was just mad and surprised is all," Rick stayed quiet and Shane took that as a hint to continue. "I got you these," He held out the flowers and blushed furiously. A smile tugged at Ricks mouth and hsi face contorted to an amused expression.

"Anything else?" Rick asked. She cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Yeah, um...," Shane could say it. After all these years of repressing his love for the smaller man, it was hard to just let it all out. "I-you know what just let me try something?" Shane half asked and half demanded. Rick nodded and waited for Shane.

Shane to a deep breath and leaned slightly down, pulling Rick closer to him and sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I love you too," Shane muttered after pulling away slightly and went for another, which Rick all but willingly accepted.

"We need to discuss somethings before we do anything," Shane said pulling away completely. Rick nodded after all he did deserve to know what changed Shane's mind.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems short or if I ramble and make no sense at parts, lol, it's been a while since I wrote fanfiction, or romantic things such as this XD  
But I still hope this was enjoyable, I thinking about maybe one or two more chapters (might combine them) to this story. Also sorry if this story was already filled XD**


End file.
